wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Malwina czyli domyślność serca/T2/26
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Malwina czyli domyślność serca JEDNAK SERCE RZADKO SIĘ MYLI. Życzenia Malwiny nie były zawiedzionymi, bo najleniwszych nawet ze społeczeństwa już przy śniadaniu zastała i zdarzenia jej z przeszłego wieczora śpiesznie opowiedziane powszechne zajęcie i ciekawość wzbudziły. Książę Melsztyński, w tym nieznajomym chorym nieznanego swego spodziewając się znaleźć wybawiciela, najgoręcej pragnął poznać go; a ponieważ nikogo wtedy nie było, co by takoż tego nie życzył, zaraz po śniadaniu wszyscy się przewieźli i ku folwarkowi udali. Ludzie domowi (między którymi Dżęgę i młynarkę z Zieńkowa liczono), widząc całą społeczność tak żywo tym zdarzeniem zajętą, ciekawością pobudzeni z swojej strony takoż na kępę poszli nie mogąc obojętnie czekać rozwinięcia trafu, który tyle panów ich zdawał się obchodzić. Gdy już blisko byli folwarku, Malwina, chcąc zakonnika ostrzec wprzódy i lekszą będąc od drugich, naprzód wybiegła. Doszedłszy do domu nierozmyślnie (jak się jej czasem trafiło) otworzyła pierwsze drzwi, co napadła, myśląc, że do gospodyni trafi i nikogo nie widząc w tej izbie weszła do drugiej pytając się: - Czy nie ma tu babki Alisi? Na te słowa ktoś się odezwał: - O Boże! to Malwina... Co Malwina usłyszawszy obróciła się w stronę, skąd głos zbyt jej znajomy pochodził, i spojrzawszy w zakąt ciemniejszy pokoju krzyknęła i bez zmysłów padła zemdlona. W ten moment zakonnik jednymi drzwiami, a ci, co byli z Krzewina razem z Malwiną przyszli, drugimi drzwiami na krzyk jej nadbiegli. Niełatwo mi będzie pomieścić w jednym obrazie wszystkie naówczas zebrane osoby. Osłupienie i przestrach wyrażał się na twarzach, gdy wchodząc do pokoju tego z jednej strony ujrzeli Malwinę bez zmysłów leżącą, a z drugiej chorego młodzieńca, którego życie zdawało się już opuszczać i na którego twarzy (choć cieniem śmierci już okrytej) książę Melsztyński własny swój obraz wyrytym znalazł... Przytomni tej scenie nieprędko byliby przestali dziwić się, gdyby i Malwina, i ten biedny młodzieniec prędkiego nie byli potrzebowali ratunku. Malwinę na drugą stronę domu przeniesiono gdzie ciotka i siostra za nią poszły i nie odstąpiły poty, póki zupełnie do siebie nie przyszła. Młodzieniec zaś, żywy ten obraz księcia Melsztyńskiego, w którym on wybawiciela swego znaleźć się spodziewał, przyjaciel ten najdroższy starego Ezechiela i ten, którego widok Malwinę tyle był przeraził, stał się celem zajęcia powszechnego. Doktor przywołany osądził, że puszczenie krwi jedynie z tych mdłości wybawić go może. Książę Melsztyński pobiegł po felczera, Ezechiel doświadczonymi kroplami starał się ocucić chorego, a Dżęga i młynarka rękaw od sukni i od koszuli zaczęli przecinać, by krew prędzej puścić można było; lecz gdy znak, któren chory miał na lewym ramieniu, raptem ujrzeli, oboje zbledli, zmięszali się niesłychanie i jak w obłąkaniu z pokoju uciekli. Znak ten był tak niepospolity, że nie można go było nie postrzec - był to płomieńczyk dosyć duży i co z kształtu, jak z farby prawdziwy płomień wyrażał. Książę Melsztyński, wracający z felczerem, posłał go najprędzej do chorego, gdyż sam niemal gwałtem zatrzymany został przez Dżęgę i przez młynarkę, którzy padłszy mu do nóg zaklęli na wszystkie najświętsze obowiązki, aby natychmiast raczył ich wysłuchać i przy tym obiecał swoje i dziada swego przebaczenie i darowanie winy zatajonej do tej chwili, którą teraz nieodwłocznie chcą wyjawić. Książę Melsztyński niecierpliwie życząc wracać do chorego, ale mocno jednak ciekawy wiedzieć, co mogło przynaglać tak gwałtownie Dżęgę i młynarkę do zatrzymania go w tym razie, zawołał dziada i przełożywszy mu prośby tych dwóch osób łatwo od Zdzisława otrzymał dla nich obietnicę darowania im winy, jeśli jaką przeciw niemu mieć się czują. Co usłyszawszy przedsięwzięli natychmiast wytłumaczyć się z tajemnicy, która dawno im na sumieniu ciężała i nieraz wszelką im spokojność truła. Dżęga, więcej mający odwagi, pierwszy też w następujący sposób mówić zaczął: Historia Cygana, przez niego samego książętom Zdzisławowi i Ludomirowi opowiadana - Człowiek temu nie jest winien, że nieba tu lub tam przyjść na świat mu każą, wszak prawda, kniaziu Melsztyński? Mnie los wyznaczył, żem się na Pokuciu wpośród obozu Cyganów urodził, żem cygańskie wychowanie dostał i przez całą młodość cygańskie życie prowadził. Dżęgi rodzice byli Cyganami, Dżęgi kochanka była Cyganką; osądźcie, kniazie, jak by też Dżęga mógł być czym innym, jak Cyganem! Ale potem o tym, teraz wróćmy się do tego, co bym rad jak najprędzej powiedzieć, a co mi jednak tak ciężko jest coś wymówić. - No mówże, a kończ już prędzej - rzekli razem Zdzisław i wnuk jego, zniecierpliwieni długim bajaniem Cygana, który, zlękniony, jak mógł już najkrócej, starał się dokończyć resztę. - Jednego wieczora - zaczął tedy mówić dalej - cały nasz obóz roztasowanym będąc w głębi puszczy, która ciągnie się ponad Dniestrem na granicy tureckiej, kilku z naszych poszło na wędrówkę i Dżęga poszedł z nimi. Z mileśmy uszli i nareście na brzegu rozrządzającej się puszczy doszliśmy do dąbrowy mniej dzikiej, gdzie trawa usłaną była jagodami. Ach! cóż nam do tych jagód! - niemal z gniewem zawołał książę Melsztyński - do rzeczy już dojdź i nic zatrzymuj nas twymi niepotrzebnymi bajami. Ach! daruj, kniaziu łaskawy; ale bo te jagody były początkiem wszystkiego. Poziomki to były, ale cośmy lepszego przy nich w tej dąbrowie znaleźli, oto dzieciątko kieby anioła, które na murawie się tarzało i igrając niewinnie jagody zbierało. Nic piękniejszego w życiu swoim Dżęga nie widział jak to miluchne dzieciątko. Zamiast bania się naszych urwisiowskich figur przybiegł chętnie do nas i gdy kapitan nasz wziął go na kolana, ten aniołek zaczął się z długimi jego wąsami bawić uśmiechając się i głaszcząc go pod brodę, co kapitana tak za serce ujęło, że umyślił przywłaszczyć sobie to dziecko, i to mi powiedziawszy natychmiast uskutecznił. Teraz Dżęga czuje, że zgadzać się na tę kradzież było występkiem niegodziwym, wtedy nawet Dżęga domyślił się tego poniekąd; ale kapitana szanując od dzieciństwa nie śmiałem mu się przeciwiać, a przy tym dzieciątko tak było miluchne, żem się cieszył niesłychanie (przyznać muszę) tą myślą, że przy nas zostanie; i tak gdy kapitan kazał mi go wziąć na ręce i nieść za sobą, najchętniej tom uczynił. Tyle tylko od dziecka mogliśmy się dowiedzieć (które niewyraźnie mówiło jeszcze), że Ludomirem go zwali. Trzeci rok mieć się zdawał; zrazu płakał nieco, ale nim do obozuśmy wrócili, jagody i kwiateczki mu zbierając, tak na przyjaźń jogom zasłużył, że mocno Dżęgę pokochał i wkrótce do naszego cygańskiego życia się przyuczył. Tej samej nocy obóz-eśmy zebrali i poszli w głąb kraju. Wędrowaliśmy tu i ow-dzie na granicy tureckiej i Ludomirek zawsze z nami, który - opalony, osmolony, jak i my - jednak nigdy zupełnie na Cyganeczka nie wyglądał. Nieraz w długich marszach naszych sadzałem go na swego konia i wtedy dzieciątko było bardzo szczęśliwe. Szczebiotaniem swoim bawił mnie i trudów i długości czasu zapominałem. Takeśmy Bukowinę i część Węgrów przeszli i nareszcie w górach karpackich stanęli; tam kapitan zachorowawszy odpoczynku potrzebował. Zaraźliwa choroba w naszym obozie się wszczęła i mój Ludomirek nią się zaraził; ale kapitan nasz, który już był ozdrowiał. nie uważał na drugich i nie dbając już o Ludomirka rozkazał, by nazajutrz ze świtem cały obóz ruszył dalej. Mnie się mego dzieciątka żal zrobiło; słabe to było i brać go z sobą chorym, jak był, lub w lesie zostawić równie było okrucieństwem, którego serce Dżęgi znieść by nie mogło. I tak w prędkości, nie wiedząc, jak sobie poradzić, przypomniałem, że niedaleko naszego obozu we wsi jednej mieszkała jakaś pani, o której w całej okolicy przez cały czas naszej bytności w tych stronach słyszałem jak o świętej, pełnej dobroci i miłosierdzia. Szczęśliwym trafem (co by długo mówić było) trochę umiałem pisać, nagryzmoliłem więc, jak mogłem najlepiej, na papierku imię i wiek Ludomira dokładając, że to dziecko przez Cyganów znalezione, Opatrzności boskiej i miłosierdziu dobrych ludzi teraz oddane. Potem śpiącego Ludomirka w płachtę moją zawinąwszy do wsi tej dobrej pani zaniosłem. Tak jak dziś pamiętam: noc była jasna, miesiąc gdyby ser roztoczony świecił. Koło cerkwi idąc prosiłem gorąco Pana Boga, aby ojcem stał się tego biednego sierotki, potem płot przeskoczywszy do sadu wlazłem i doszedłszy aż pod sam dom na ławce, co pod wystawą stała, położyłem mój tłomoczek. Nic przebudziło się biedne dzieciątko, żal mi go było porzucać i żegnając go Dżęga pierwsze i ostatnie w życiu łzy wylał. Otuliłem jeszcze go od zimna i słysząc psy szczekające na dziedzińcu nareście uciekać musiałem; alem się nieraz obzierał, bo mi serce przyrosło było do tego dzieciątka. Tym jednak zgryzotę swoją cieszyłem, że go kiedykolwiek znajdę jeszcze, nie mogąc nigdy inne dziecko wziąć za niego, gdyż on miał znak nadto osobliwy i nadto dobrze mi pamiętny (bo przez kilka miesięcy co dzień niemałom go widział), abym go mógł kiedy zapomnieć. Ten znak był płomieńczyk na lewym ramieniu, co jak sam ogień wyglądał. Otóż. łaskawy kniaziu, dziś przewijając rękaw temu młodzieńcowi choremu, którego Ludomirem takoż zowią, ujrzałem na jego ramieniu takuteńki znak jak ten, co miał mój biedny Ludomirek, i gotowem przysiąc, że to on sam. Teraz wszystko wiecie, łaskawy kniaziu; darujcie staremu Cyganowi, co za młodu pobredził, i usłuchajcie jego prośby. Dopytujcie się, kto i co jest ten młodzieniec, na wszystko was zaklinam o to. W kilka lat po tej nocy, w której musiałem porzucić to dziecko, wróciłem się do tej samej wsi, by go widzieć jeszcze albo dowiedzieć się o nim, ale tej pani dobrotliwej jużem tam nie znalazł: dawno była tę wieś przedała i w inne strony się przeniosła; dość, że ani o niej, ani o dziecku dopytać się nie mogłem. Wkrótce potem cygaństwo porzuciwszy po różnych a różnych przypadkach dostałem się nareszcie do kniazia Melsztyńskiego i aż do dzisiejszego ranku nic a nic już nigdy o moim nie słyszałem Ludomirku; ale jeśli go teraz w tym pięknym młodzieńcu, w tym wykapanym podobieństwie mego kochanego młodego kniazia wynajdę, to wtedy stary Dżęga nic nie będzie miał w życiu do życzenia i będzie mógł spokojnie umierać. Zdzisław i wnuk jego jeszcze z zadziwienia nie byli wyszli po mowie Cygana, gdy młynarka do pierwszego się obracając: - Ale, mości książę, to, co Dżęga powiedział, jeszcze nic - rzekła - nie jest w porównaniu tego, co ja mam do wyjawienia. Dopiero wasza księcia mość dziwić się będziesz, ale, niestety, i gniewać się może bez przebłagania na mnie, kiedy się dowiesz, że to dziecko od Cyganów ukradzione, że ten młodzieniec chory tu, opuszczony, jest prawdziwym synem księżniczki Taidy i tym samym wnukiem waszej księciej mości. Na te słowa Zdzisław i Ludomir ledwo w głowę nie zaszli. Ani zrozumieć, ani pojąć nie mógł Zdzisław, jak ktokolwiek w świecie mógłby miejsce jego kochanego Ludomira zabierać. Niepewność, troskliwość. politowanie i tysiączne uczucia przeciwne mieszały się w jego sercu i duszy; ale życząc już najbardziej zedrzeć zasłonę, która okrywała tę tajemnicę: - Już przyrzekam ci wszelkie przebaczenie, jeśli względem mnie masz co do wyrzucenia sobie - powtórnie rzekł Zdzisław do młynarki - ale zaklinam cię, abyś jak najszczerzej wytłumaczyła tajemnicę, która jak się zdaje, wielce mnie obchodzi i której zrozumieć żadną miarą dotąd nie mogę. Młynarka, tymi słowy zachęcona, tak mówić zaczęła: - Nie będę zasmucać serca waszej księciej mości szczegółami śmierci córki jego, Taidy, które bez wątpienia aż nadto mu są pamiętne... Ale powiem, że list adresowany przez nią do waszej księciej mości, w którym przyszłe dziecko swoje ojcowskiej jego zalecała opiece, pisany był na kilka dni przed jej zlężeniem, które nastąpiwszy wkrótce zamiast jednego, dwóch synów bliźniąt urodziła. Tyle tylko miała czasu, żeby te dzieci pobłogosławić, rozkazać, aby oba imię Ludomira nosili, i oddawszy duszę swoją Bogu najlepszemu spokojnie z tego zeszła świata. Zostawszy naówczas jedyną podporą tych biednych sierot przywiązałam się najszczerzej do nich i wiernie (rzec mogę przed Bogiem) wypełniałam, com przy śmierci matce ich była przyrzekła, a to było, że staranie o nich najpilniejsze mieć będę i że nie opuszczę ich póty, póki ci, co do tego prawo mieć będą, nie odezwą się. Blisko do trzech lat te dzieci wychowałam nie mogąc inaczej ich rozeznawać, jak wiążąc im wstążki różnofarbne na ręku; bo ten znak w kształcie płomieńczyka, co jeden z nich miał na ramieniu, pod suknią schowany nie mógł go od brata rozróżnić. Nie słysząc przez parę lat, aby kto się o te dzieci odzywał, rozumiałam i cieszyłam się nadzieją, że ich na zawsze już utrzymam; alić jednego dnia ku wieczorowi Płomieńczyk (bo tak go zwykle zwałam) wybiegł z domu i - jak teraz miarkuję - za jagodami aż w las, który opodal jest od domu, musiał się zapędzić. Nieszczęściem, brat jego naówczas był trochę słaby i pilnująca tego nie uważałam zrazu, że tamten nie wraca, lecz gdy się zmierzchło, wyszłam patrzeć, gdzie się mój Płomieńczyk podział. Nie zastawszy go przed domem ani w sadzie, strach mnie ogarnął równie jak i męża mego; rozbiegliśmy się oboje do lasu, w pola, na trakt, szukając, wołając Płomieńczyka... Ale, niestety, daremne były wszystkie nasze zabiegi tego wieczora i wszystkie nasze starania, które przez długi czas czyniliśmy, by odzyskać to ukochane dziecko, gdyż on tymczasem (jak dziś od Dżęgi się dowiedziałam), od Cyganów wykradziony, daleko już od nas był uwiezionym. Łatwo wasza księcia mość pojmiesz moje stąd zmartwienia i boleści. I jeszcze ta rana, o Boże, nie była zagojona, gdy przyjazd waszej księciej mości do Zieńkowa dodał strachu i przerażenia do wszystkich moich utrapień. Jakem się dowiedziała, że wasza księcia mość jesteś ojcem księżniczki Taidy i przyjeżdżasz odbierać po niej zostawione dziecko, niestety, przyznać muszę, iż widząc, że o jednym tylko wiedziałeś i jednego tylko dopominać się będziesz, myśl mi przyszła zataić urodzenie drugiego, bojąc się gniewu i żalu waszej księciej mości, jak się dowiesz, że drugi wnuk jego zginął. Otóż to moja wina, otóż to jest, o co przebłagania waszej księciej mości usilnie wzywam, otóż to tajemnica, którą mąż mój do grobu zaniósł i ja ze zgryzotą do dzisiejszego dnia w sercu moim chowałam, aż gdy przed godziną znamię to płomieńczyka (którem na jego ramieniu wraz z Dżęgą ujrzała), tegoż Dżęgi wyznanie, imię Ludomira, które nosi ten młodzieniec, i nade wszystko podobieństwo jego to niepojęte z księciem Melsztyńskim, wnukiem waszej księciej mości, wszystko to zebrane nieodwłocznie mnie zapewniło, że książę Melsztyński w nim brata, wasza księcia mość drugiego wnuka, a ja Płomieńczyka odzyskuję. Opatrzność mojej winie zapobiegła, cudem go zachowując i oddając go cudem. Na wzór jej bądź, książę, litościwy i racz przebaczyć tej, która od momentu wykradzenia tego dziecka godziny spokojnej już nie znała! - Ach! darujem, wszystko w świecie darujem - wyrzekli razem oba książęta - i jeszcze wam krociami dzięków czyniemy. tobie i Dżędze, gdyż zdaje się, że wy nam brata i wnuka oddajecie. - Lećmy do niego - rzekł Zdzisław. - Lećmy - rzekł młody książę Melsztyński - i przez naszą miłość, przyjaźń, przez nasze starania dajmy mu zapomnieć, że od dzieciństwa nie doznawał szczęśliwych węzłów pokrewieństwa. Nie jestem w stanie wytłumaczenia tego. co się działo między wszystkimi osobami, których to zdarzenie obchodziło, gdy nasz chory młodzieniec, który przed godziną bez imienia, bez rodziców, bez nadziei szczęścia żadnego ani prawa do niczyjego serca, raptownie znalazł się przytulonym do serca dziada i brata właściwego, należącym do familii jednej z najpiorwszych w kraju, a co więcej, wybawicielem tegoż brata, który ustawnie mu powtarzał: "Tobiem życie winien, tyś mię spośród niezawodnej śmierci wyrwał i tobie jedynie rad bym to życic poświęcić." Znając szlachetną i tkliwą duszę Ludomira (bo Płomieńczyka odtąd już zawsze Ludomirem, a brata jego księciem Melsztyńskim zwać będę dla zaniechania omyłki), znając tedy, mówię, duszę Ludomira, łatwo się pojmie, jakie wrażenie takowe słowa i tyle wynurzanej przyjaźni na nim uczynić mogły. Dowodem największym i najważniejszym będzie, gdy powiem, że Ludomir, heroiczną uniesiony czułością, rozumiejący, że książę Melsztyński równie jak on zapamiętale zawsze kocha się w Malwinie i nie pojmujący, jak by ją kochać inaczej można, wymógł jednak na sobie przedsięwzięcie ofiary i odstąpienia wszelkich zabiegów, które z odmianą losu sprawiedliwie i bez własnej już nagany teraz czynić by mógł dla otrzymania ręki tej, którą najpierwszy był ukochał w życiu (bo spodziewam się, że czytelnik dochodzi teraz węzła tajemnicy, który dziwacznymi czynił i nieraz niepojętymi zdarzenia tej historii, i że się domyśla, że przed rokiem w Krzewinie Ludomir, a nie książę Melsztyński, poznał był Malwinę, z niebezpieczeństwa pożaru ją obronił i tak wyłącznie, tak nadzwyczajnie w niej się zakochał). Teraz zaś ten sam Ludomir bratu odstąpić zamyśla tę ubóstwioną Malwinę. - To nie jest rzeczą podobną, to nie jest uniesienie w istocie naturalne - powie niejeden może. Ach, zaręczam też, że dla przyjaciela jedynego, że dla najdroższych węzłów, dla brata nawet i sam Ludomir nie byłby przedsięwziął uczynić tej okropnej ofiary. Ale, niestety, jemu brat życie był winien i dusza jego szlachetna, w pierwszym zapale uniesiona, nie pojmowała, jak by szczęście mógł wyrwać temu, któremu życie uratował. Przy tym też rozumiał się być od Malwiny zapomnianym i bojąc się, aby zjawienie jego nie było przeszkodą i do jej szczęścia, te tak święte dla niego przyczyny przywiodły go do uczynienia w tajemnicy myśli swoich tej popędliwej z siebie ofiary. Wtrąciwszy więc nazad w głąb serca swego uczucia najboleśniejsze starał się okazać radość bratu i dziadowi, gdy w istocie najokropniejszy smutek ciężył na jogo duszy i malował mu przyszłość jego bez porównania czarniejszą, niżeli przeszłość kiedykolwiek bywała. Stan zdrowia Ludomira, słaby i tak niedawno nawet niebezpieczny, pomagał mu do ukrycia smutku wewnętrznego, bo doktor największą rozkazawszy mu spokojność, Ludomir użył tego pozoru, by nie wchodzić w szczegóły zdarzeń jego się tyczących, gdy z dziadem i bratem rozmawiał, odkładając to do czasu zupełnego ozdrowienia, i pod tym samym pozorem nic przeniósł się do Krzewina, tylko został jeszcze na kępnym folwarku, ustawnie miotany chęcią i obawą postrzeżenia tej Malwiny, której myśląc odstąpić czuł, że ją kocha bardziej jak kiedykolwiek. Ale wróćmy się i my do niej, myśmy także raptownie odstąpili, zostawiwszy ją na drugiej stronie domu zemdloną na ręku ciotki i nie wiedzącą o ważnych odmianach, które były nastąpiły i o których siostra i ciotka uwiadomiły ją dopiero, jak zupełnie do siebie przyszła. Zrazu nie była w stanie pojęcia, co te wierne przyjaciółki jej mówiły, ani w możności rozplątania tłumu myśli, wspomnień, domysłów, uczuć, które razem cisnęły się do jej serca i mięszały się w jej głowie. Ale skoro nieład tych marzeń uspokoił się nieco i zwykły - że tak rzekę - porządek w umyśle jej nastąpił, radosna nadzieja ze wszystkimi swymi czarującymi wdziękami opanowała jej duszę i tłumacząc sobie poniekąd tajemnice i zmartwienia, które w zeszłym roku tak boleśnie ją męczyły, przyszłe teraz lata przewidywała najprzyjemniejszymi ożywione farbami. Ale pomieszanie jakieś (któremu przyczyny wyraźnej dać by nie mogła, lecz które dlatego nie mniej mocy miało nad jej działaniem) oddaliło ją od chęci widzenia w ten moment Zdzisława lub którego z jego wnuków i spokojniejszą będąc o zdrowie Ludomira, o polepszeniu którego ją zapewniali, kazała więc Zdzisławowi oświadczyć, że nie chcąc przerywać szczęśliwych chwil, których w tak niespodzianym odzyskaniu wnuka używać musi, i sama słabą jeszcze się czując, wraca z ciotką i siostrą do Krzewina, gdzie, jak tylko stan zdrowia młodego księcia nic będzie temu na przeszkodzie, spodziewa się, że zechce jakiś czas zabawić i przy świeżo odzyskanej familii po trudach wojennych odpocząć. Co powiedziawszy Malwina, nie czekając odpowiedzi, przez sad, co był za domem, wymknęła się i nie spotkawszy nikogo z siostrą i ciotką do Krzewina wróciła. Grzeczne oświadczenie Malwiny w zaproszeniu do domu swojego drugiego wnuka Zdzisław z wdzięcznością odebrał. Młody książę Melsztyński, jedynie odzyskaniem brata zajęty i przy tym ze zwykłą lekkością swoją biorąc zdarzenia codzienne, nie bardzo się zatrzymał nad postępkiem Malwiny. Ale Ludomir za to, który w każdym kroku Malwiny szczęście lub niedolę swoją znajdował, w raptownym jej odejściu do Krzewina rozumiał, iż postrzega nowy dowód zmiany jej względem niego, i tym bardziej, choć z męką najboleśniejszą, ugruntował się w przedsięwzięciu odstąpienia wszelkich o nią zabiegów.